Dear Santa
by JOVANKA
Summary: Jo wants to get Mac the perfect Secret Santa gift unfortunately she's refusing to leave New Orleans maybe a letter to Santa might help. Just a little seasonal Smacked fun happy Christmas or equivalent folks.


**Dear Santa...**

**N/A: Nope not even remotely mine even though I have been very good this year. The lyrics come from Darlene Love's 'Alone at Christmas' which can be found on the Home Alone 2 Soundtrack."**

**A/N: Merry Christmas or equivalent to everyone; another year almost over where does the time go to?**

"**The cold wind is blowin' and the streets are getting dark, I'm writing you a letter and I don't know where to start..."  
**

Jo Danville had a headache no not just any headache but the headache to end all headaches sitting in her office she stared at the crumpled piece of white paper in her hand and tried hard not to panic; she was supposed to be second in command around here after all it just wouldn't do would it? All around her were signs of Christmas creeping in, on her ride in this morning on the subway the buskers were playing Christmas carols, the snow definitely lay deep and crisp and even plus you couldn't move for mistletoe in the lab. In fact she could swear she was getting chapped lips from all the kissing Adam Ross had a lot to answer for. That brought her neatly to her problem what do you get the Csi who has everything for Christmas? A week earlier they had drawn lots for the Lab's annual Secret Santa event and guess who she'd gotten? Yep that's right the big guy himself Mac 'the impossible one' Taylor.

"Just get him some socks" Russ had suggested.

"I'm sure Mac's got plenty of socks already honey" Jo had rolled her eyes Mac was like the uber Marine he had three lots of everything besides there was only one thing Mac wanted for Christmas, one thing he needed and unfortunately she was point blank refusing to leave New Orleans hence the mother of all headaches.

"Aw come on a guy always needs socks ...Besides its traditional" Russ had begun to nuzzle her neck funny how happy they were now they were divorced.

"I guess so..." Jo was far from convinced but things had taken a turn for the passionate and she'd forgotten all about Mac's Secret Santa gift until now that was.

When Jo had first arrived in New York she'd come dangerously close to hating those two little words 'Stella' and 'Bonasera' nothing she did could ever compare to her illustrious predecessor, nothing was ever good enough and nothing she'd soon come to realise would ever change that. It was obvious just how well loved Stella was particularly by Mac blatantly obviously so, the man was in love with her truly, madly deeply forever. From what Jo had gathered Stella felt exactly the same way about Mac but for some strange reason which no-one including Jo understood she'd decided to move to New Orleans and Mac the dummy hadn't tried to stop her...no he'd done what any sensible, level headed, grown man would do in his situation he'd sulked then he'd sulked some more. Eventually Jo had decided to stop competing with Stella it was a waste of her valuable time and energy, she'd made her own way in New York and loved it here. When she finally had the chance to meet Stella a year later the two women had hit it off instantly so much so that Jo had become Stella's eyes and ears in the lab reporting back on how Mac was doing which was how the trouble started.

It had been such an innocent little comment "Mac's having dinner with an old friend's sister...she's called Christine..." Jo had texted without thinking.

"Well I'm going to a concert with this guy I've met he's called Paul" Stella had replied.

From then on all out war had broken out when Mac took Christine to the movies Stella went with Paul to the opera, Stella and Paul spent a weekend at the beach so Mac took Christine camping till it got really ridiculous and Mac actually proposed. Anyway Paul had suddenly moved to Alaska a week after that and Christine had gone the way of the dodo a day later thank goodness but Mac and Stella had refused to speak to each other since.

"There's gotta be something I can do..." Jo muttered to herself not only did she feel incredibly guilty but getting Stella back here to New York would solve both problems her thoughts were interrupted by giggling little girl giggling.

Across the way Danny Messer had entered the Lab carrying his four year old daughter Lucy, today was go to work with your daddy day and Lucy was proudly showing off her new pink mittens and bobble hat to her Uncle Donny. Smiling to herself Jo decided to catch up on some paperwork maybe inspiration for reuniting Mac and Stella would strike, if nothing else maybe having Lucy around would cheer Mac up he adored his Goddaughter and he'd been so miserable lately.

**Tell me I've got to know, where lonely hearts go because nobody ought to be all alone on Christmas...  
****  
**She'd been hard at it for nearly two hours when a knock came on her office door.

"Hey Auntie Jo" Lucy squealed happily.

"Hey Lucy..." Jo grinned back, Lucy was holding onto her Uncle Mac's hand tightly and she was waiving a letter about.

"Can you take care of things for a while" Mac asked softly "We need to go out."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeese...We've been writing to Santa and I have to mail my letter" Lucy pleaded wide eyed.

"Of course I can" Jo assured the anxious little girl.

"Oh good" Lucy sighed in relief "Uncle Mac says we can have hot chocolate with sprinkles too!"

"We'll be about an hour" Mac said.

"Bye bye Auntie Jo" Lucy waived as they headed to the elevator.

"Bye bye sweetheart" Jo waived back.

Another good reason to reunite Mac and Stella, he would make such a great dad and any Bonasera-Taylor kid would just be so cute with those fantastic genes Jo decided whilst heading off to the break room for coffee. Passing by Mac's office she spotted the debris of Lucy's visit everywhere, crayons and coloured paper on his desk, glitter sparkling on his chair, cookie crumbs on the floor and a half drunken glass of juice on the book shelf.

"Yep you would make one great daddy Mac Taylor" Jo nodded her head that was when she noticed it a piece of paper rolled up into a ball in the waste paper basket. Mac wouldn't have would he? No way would he write a letter to Santa at his age then again he'd do anything for Lucy just like his Stella.

Sneaking in Jo retrieved the piece of paper and unrolled it, she recognised the handwriting on it as Mac's instantly she began to read 'Dear Santa all I want for Christmas is Stella Bonasera I know I am an idiot for letting her leave and I know she's still mad at me but I'm so sorry for everything I need her I always did I just wish I could tell her that. Please can you help me? Thank you and Merry Christmas Mac Taylor...' "Yes thank you there really is a Santa" Jo punched the air in delight and dashed off back to her office for a stamp.

"**Things are different since you've been here last; Childhood dreaming is a thing of the past..."**

"So here it is merry Christmas..." Jo muttered under her breath well Christmas Eve anyways and the team's annual Christmas party was in full swing. The tables in the break room looked about two minutes away from collapse under all the food who on earth actually ate Mince Pies anyway? Horrid little things not to mention Christmas pudding! Danny was waltzing Lindsey around to White Christmas, Sid in a Santa hat and Hawkes were having a mammoth Operation tournament (3-2 to Sid at last count) Adam was chasing Kendal around with a sprig of Mistletoe and Flack had snuck off somewhere with Lovato which felt vaguely creepy to Jo. Although she'd never met Jess Angell she'd seen the memorial down stairs and Lovato could be her twin unfortunately in her line of work Jo usually found that only Serial Killers had types as such she didn't know whether to be happy for them or terrified. That left only Mac who was staring out of the window at the falling snow forlornly nursing his drink and generally looking miserable.

"Stel were the heck are you..." Jo grumbled and consulted her cell she hadn't heard a thing from her friend for over a week not since she'd sent her Mac's letter to Santa not even the begging texts she'd sent had worked Jo was certainly not proud and at this moment a more than a little panic stricken. Somewhere a bell struck midnight and Jo briefly wondered if she had time to make a break for it.

"Alright everyone Secret Santa time" Sid announced cheerfully waiving a red fur lined sack about, a sack that didn't contain a gift for Mac right now Jo conceded socks sounded pretty damn good.

"Danny you're up first, Jo..."One by one Sid handed out gifts till the bag was empty.

Jo grimaced and braced herself to tell Mac the truth "Mac I'm so sor..."

"And Mac" Santa Sid calmly finished by passing Mac a small white envelope all eyes were on him as he undid it and he pulled out a Christmas card.

The change in Mac was unbelievable it was as if someone had tripped a million, million light switches somewhere if he had been Rudolf you would have definitely said he was glowing "I have to go...right now" He announced and dashed off towards his office.

On his return journey jogging to the elevator coat and scarf in hand he passed by Jo "Thanks for the best Christmas present ever" He beamed and kissed her cheek then he was gone.

"Care to explain" Flack asked.

"I could then I'd have to shoot you" Jo grinned.

**The lights will be going up on old Rockefeller's tree; People window shopping on Fifth Avenue, All I want for Christmas is you...**

Mac Taylor sprinted out the building and in to the cold New York night air without stopping to breathe he scooped up the laughing, curly haired woman waiting for him there and swung her happily around before he dipped her into a movie type kiss the snow falling all around them.

"Merry Christmas Stel" He grinned as they parted.

"Merry Christmas Mac and all I want for Christmas is you too" She grinned back.

"I'm so sorry" They chorused in unison.

"Let's get outta here" Mac suggested and taking her arm they strolled off into the snowy night.

High up above them and unnoticed Jo Danville chuckled to herself "Hallelujah merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!"

The End.

**Merry Xmas once more and all feedback greatly appreciated.**


End file.
